hackexfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Leveling and Reputation/@comment-26437258-20150508102312/@comment-23.127.161.144-20150509001536
damnit cook! your challenge is one I want to accept, and will in good time. I'm a full time student and I work as a bouncer at a local night club out here in the silicone valley. I live a very busy life and don't even have much time for the game as it is. I hit rank #71 during my spring break, which got bumped down to #72 after your impressive 'scientific' came out of nowhere in the 30's. I will accept your challenge, in time. It will have to wait until I am in an easier class that won't require my full focus- I'll need to check my syllabus. My studies are online rapid learning classes tbyhat last 5 weeks each. my programming classes require my full focus. I can safely say the next 15 weeks will be busy. beyond that scope I dont know yet. as I stated before, if I share with you - I share with everyone. I dont wqnt EVERYONE to know about it. but I wouldn't mind seeing ppl figuring it out. reason being, I havent completely figured it out myself. it doesn't work every time. so by hinting it,I filter in bright minds that can hopefully figure out the method 100%. all im willing to say for now is - ping ip's from the contacts lists on ppl's devices. and you wont see results of o.c. until youve logged off and back on to your device. here's just one of the puzzling things about it, there have been times that the replenished o.c. have showed up a day later. its no bs, lying or telling stories have no incentive for me, I gain nothing from it. as fir your comments about butler - after watching a video ad, I have officially become a butler hater. before I didnt care much, but it's apparent these butler bitch players are no different than steroid freak pussies. this is what I dont understand. why do you get the boot, when lame ass Illuminati is a butler playing bitch? is it because is a butler developer paying the hack ex developers? or is this butler dev using more .javac code that makes his butler service code undetected by hack ex devs. illuminati released the vid I saw, and it looks more like an ad than a how to vid. whatever the case illuminati either had/has some sort of incentive, special privilege, or was allowed to keep his profile for being a snitch. hence the name 'illuminati' - bringers of light. 'light' as in truth and integrity. not a claver name for such a participant, especially if that person is a snitch. as for the butler services programming source code, I have recently obtained it, and I may only be a student but I understand java and scripting language. I can tell you first hand it is a weak and sloppy code created by half wit amateurs. when I find time, I will be creating my own source code that will allow me to sniff out butler using bitches. atleast ones on the leadersboard. the program will only be able to detect when an ip is entered in the input console. I could create a snippet that would detect all butler users registered in the game, but such code requires the developers of this game to implement it in their source code, including money they would have to pay me for developing something. if youre good at something you might as well get paid to do it. im willing to do some work to contribute, but if I have to do that much, I want to see a paycheck.